Homophobia
Homophobia is the irrational fear of homosexuality that leads conservatives to deny homosexuals the basic rights guaranteed them by the Declaration of Independence: "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness." Gays in denial There is a strong suspicion that the most virulent homophobia is expressed by those who cannot accept their own homosexuality. Some homophobic men get very excited about the right of every American to carry a gun, in compensation for insecurity about their own lack of masculinity (see "gun as phallic symbol"). Other homophobic men get obsessed with imagining in detail what they think gay men do together. Is that a sexual turn on for them? Homophobic conservatives Homophobic conservatives believe in a conspiracy theory they dub "the Gay Agenda". They apparently think that gays and liberals are plotting to use the public school system and Hollywood movies to turn every child in the United States into homosexuals. According to radical right wing Christian conservatives, it's not OK to brainwash everyone to be gay, but it is OK to try and convert all gays to being straight. Those wacky conservatives. What will they think of next! Homophobic men Homophobic men also seem to live under the illusion that they are irresistible to gay men, when in fact gay men are not necessarily any more sexually frustrated than straight men. Accordingly, gay men are not necessarily all out to screw every middle aged, fat, balding homophobic man they see. Conservative Christians Conservative Christians claim that God condemns homosexuality, but Jesus actually never brought the subject up, as it was apparently not very high on his list of important things to do or not do. Homosexuality never used to be much of an issue amongst conservatives, accept among the large minority who were secretly doing it, the outrage they seem to show these days is probably because they would rather homosexuality was a behind closed doors activity that people were secretative of and didn't talk about. NOTE: Replace "Christian" or "Conservative" with "Muslim" and you have the Islamic version. Secular Homophobes There are many atheists (and theists who try to use "secular" arguments against homosexuality) out there. Often they bring up questionable statistics about STDs and life expectancy of homosexuals. They often don't factor in other causes for homosexuals to lead worse lives. Richard Spencer is an example. See also *Conservapedia *Conservapedia and homosexuality *Andrew Schlafly *Harm the ex-gay movement causes *Micah Armstrong *Homosexual agenda *God Hates Fags External links *Homophobia, prejudice & attitudes to gay men and lesbians *Portrait of a Son's Suicide, Bill's Story This is about how homophobia, particularly a homophobic assault drove a youngster of 17 to suicide. Videos *Michael Moore vs Westboro Baptist Church Michael Moore takes on homophobic Fred Phelps and his church. Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Sex and Relationships Category:Evil Category:Discrimination Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Anti-Gay people